Sensations
by Harlett
Summary: .:.Evadir.:. ¿Estar vivo es malo? Solo cuando uno ya no tiene razones por las que estarlo. Por ahora solo le quedaba rellenar ese hueco en su pecho a cualquier costo, con cualquier método, no importaba como o con que ni con quien. .:.SasuSaku.:.
1. Descubrir

**SENSATIONS**

* * *

**by: Harlett **

Un SasuSaku más para el mundo. Una idea que no pude evitar que escapará de mi cabeza. Otro intento mío de hacer Drama. Un fracaso más por hacer un One-shot XD

Ok.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: Veriamos a un Sasuke celoso, por que eso no tiene precio.

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Discovery**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

**-**

**-**

Contemplaba su pálida faz con deleite: a sus empalidecidas mejillas, a su piel que se mostraba helada al tacto al mínimo roce y la cual a la par se apreciaba deslucida y marchita a causa del polvo y los golpes, ese suave respirar casi imperceptible.

Entonces enfoco la vista a su boca, donde haciendo juego con esos labios resecos y partidos se asomaba un fino hilillo carmesí que emanaba de ellos.

Con los antebrazos apoyados a los costados de _ese_ cuerpo para no aplastarlo, la distancia era prácticamente casi inexistente.

Sentía el acompasado y tenue ritmo de su respiración: el como subía y bajaba su pecho suavemente y como este rozaba con su torso masculino que se hallaba descubierto a causa de sus vestimentas.

Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones causadas de esa agradable fricción.

Enterro las uñas en la tierra, arañándola y ahogando un suspiro en su garganta.

A centímetros de su boca lograba apreciar como se combinaban sus alientos en una exquisita y dispareja mezcla. Los últimos y fríos suspiros de ella, emanados de un cuerpo debilitado conjugándose con los cálidos y serenos jadeos de él, a causa del deterioro y el cansancio.

- -

Aún así, esto era como un sueño muy placentero del que no quería despertar, no para salir de esto y encontrarse con la pesadilla que los rodeaba.

- -

Un par de gotas carmesí emanaron de una seria herida en su cien para caer en la mejilla de ella, cerca de sus ojos, dando la impresión que ella lloraba sangre.

_- ¿Por él? -  
_

Era increíble como _su_ fluido escarlata contrastaba a la perfección con el mortecino tono de piel que estaba alcanzando ella,. Proporcionándole una estética sin igual y causandole un gusto aterrador a él tan peculiar marco, dándole la impresión que era una combinación exquisita.No podía evitar preguntarse que otra cosa más de él podría contrastar y asimilarse de igual manera tan sublime con la joven.

-

- - -

-

Sakura se hallaba bajo él, inconciente, que era por decir mucho en un dictamen alentador. Sasuke, por su parte, la observaba desde su privilegiada posición mientras se daba a la tarea de cubrir su pequeño y frágil cuerpo con el suyo, tras protegerlo 'exitosamente' de un ataque y atentado que ella misma se busco.

-

Que ella estuviese inconciente era cosa suya, mas **no** muerta.

Que estuviera inmerso en un mar de sensaciones y _reacciones_ no bien recibidas en estos momentos, era de ella y su simple cercanía.

-

Se dio el lujo de delinear torpemente su cara con un muy lastimado dedo índice y pasar el pulgar por sus labios entreabiertos cerrándolos, esperando que no brotara de ellos un último suspiro de vida.

Con dolor y molestia se apoyo en sus codos para separarse un poco de ese cuerpo aún tibio, contemplándolo descaradamente ante la ausencia de su dueña. Entorno los ojos deseando que este momento se hubiera dado en algún otro momento, en alguna otra ocasión.

Reprimió sentimientos que no podía dejar aflorar, no ahora.

Sustituyo algunos instintos básicos como el de **deseo**, por el de _supervivencia_.

Venganza…

Estaba a un paso.

Se levanto torpemente, seguro que ella estaría bien. Ya no volvería a arriesgarse por él, ni él volvería a tener que protegerla con su cuerpo para que no se viese más herida.

La sensación tras ponerse de pie fue que dejaba en ese cuerpo inmóvil, la absolución y perdón a sus culpas. Lo abandonaba en busca de cumplir esa penitencia, dar ese escarmiento.

Vio su entorno todo derruido e irreconocible a como fue al inicio de la batalla. El ruido del metal por aquí y por allá, los cuerpos inertes regados, la sangre decorando el piso, estelas de polvo, el olor a quemado...

Estaban a mitad de una lucha violenta y sin tregua.Sin precedentes.

No podía dar cabida ni más rienda suelta a los inusitados pensamientos que surgieron tras tener un contacto algo impropio con la pelirrosada. Mucho menos al ver que ella seguía dispuesta a hacer _cualquier_ cosa por él.

Puso fría nuevamente su mente para terminar con el trabajo. Itachi estaba por aquí y no le dejaría escapar. **No con vida…**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

¿Que puedo decir? 

Perdón por las faltas de ortografía y redacción.

Mhmmm….

¿Comentarios?

Ah, y que mas adelante quizás termine cambiándole el Rating, pero pues… ya checare eso bien a como se den las cosas y la inspiración.

Cuidense :)

Pd, Actualizando **Agua** y **Soledad**.


	2. Hueco

**SENSATIONS**

* * *

Cuanto tiempo sin agregar nada aqui :p

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.**  
**

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Veriamos a un Sasuke celoso, por que eso no tiene precio.**

* * *

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Hollow**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Oscuro… estaba tremendamente oscuro…

Hundido en una enorme oscuridad que no le permitía divisar ni su cuerpo…

¿Su cuerpo? Buena pregunta. No lo sentía, no lo veía ni distinguía… cuando menos de manera tangible y corpórea. Era como una esencia intangible, imperceptible, impregnada en ese aire tan denso envuelto en ese lóbrego lugar, fuera cual fuera.

Lo único que pudo constar es que, estaba vivo. ¿Como saberlo? El Infierno estaba seguro, es que era un lugar mucho peor que en el que se encontraba ahora. ¿El Cielo? Ja!!, no, simplemente no. Estaba vivo y punto.

**Vacío.**

Sintió esa congoja en su pecho al verse _solo_.

¿Solo?

Pero esa sensación ya la había experimentado en carne propia desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. ¿Entonces?. ¿ Por que se perturbaba ahora de esto si no era algo nuevo para él?

¿Era un tipo diferente de Soledad?

A saber, se hallaba muy turbado como para poder darle mucha lógica a sus pensamientos.

Aunque lo suficiente como para darse una idea de donde se encontraba.

Fue como una iluminación el deducir que lugar podría ser aquel en el que podía llegar a sentir tal trastorno. _Su corazón…_

¿Como estar seguro? Sonaba ridiculo, pero no para él. Solo conocía un sitio equiparable a donde se encontraba ahora, solo sabía la existencia de un sitio así.

El centro de su ser, donde residia su alma y se conjugaba junto con su raciocinio una que otra - rara - vez . Su corazón.

Oscuro¿que más podía esperar? Hacía tiempo que todo brillo de esperanza había desaparecido junto con demás emociones y sentimientos pueriles. Los había expulsado, exiliado y corrido. Todo atisbo que quedaba de humanidad él había procurado cuidadosamente de esconderlos, enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su ser, como si le diera verguenza cargar con cosas tan mundanas.

Ahora difíciles de encontrar entre tal penumbra, difíciles de sacar a la luz de nueva cuenta.

En su corazón solo reinaban sus latidos, ecos de vida. Latidos que estaban contados, limitados… Latidos con un solo fin, un solo objetivo, un solo propósito: aferrarse a la vida solo lo suficiente como para llegar a su enfrentamiento con Itachi. _- El cual llego_. - Nada más, ni nada menos que eso; fuera de eso… Fuera de eso no importaba, _- nada más importaba_ -, lo único realmente importante era mantenerse con vida para cumplir su venganza. - _Cumplida… -  
_

Así era su corazón, así es y así sería siempre.

Sin embargo…

_Sin embargo…_

Y no tenía problema ni molestía con ello. Quizás sí, ahora debido a aquel incomodo sentir que llego a colarse por algún lado a albergarse en su ser.

Aquel _hueco_… Si, era algo así, como si algo le faltará, la ausencia de _algo..._

¿Por qué?

Oh si… Ya recordaba por que. Por que su razón de existencia, su motivo de aferrarse a esta vida había sido cumplida. Se sed de venganza había sido saciada hasta el hartazgo…

Itachi estaba muerto. De eso se había encargado perfectamente…

Si, eso debía ser, el vacío en su pecho era eso. No tenía más razones para subsistir tras realizado su cometido. Su sueño… no, no podía concebirse como un sueño, su ambición. Si, eso había culminado. Toda meta que perseguir había culminado, las formas desesperadas a las que recurrir por ayuda habian terminado y los caminos torcidos por recorrer que le llevarán a esta gloria, también

Ya no tenía nada más que hacer.

_Nada._

_Vacío._

Supuso que este día llegaría, en el que perdiera su incentivo de existencia. Mhm, quizás no del todo. Costará lo que costará iba a asesinar a su hermano, de eso estaba seguro. Lo lograría. Lo que no había tomado en cuenta… era que seguiría con vida. Curioso…

Ahora no sabía que hacer. Que dilema.

- - - -

Transcurrió el tiempo en el que su mente siguió perdida en aquel lugar oscuro llamado Corazón, ajeno a su entorno y realidad. Cuanto duro eso… no supo.

¿Horas,Días, Semanas?

Lo único que estaba seguro es que seguía con vida.

Hasta que un buen día, uno de tantos, la sensación de su cuerpo volvió a él. No de la forma que deseaba, solo era conciente de su ser y su entorno. Del dolor en sus extremidades, la falta de fuerza, la temperatura del ambiente entre otras.

Logro distinguir a través de sus parpados pesados la luz que había. La capacidad de percibir aromas y ruidos volvió de igual manera a forma pausada y lenta. Su vista era desenfocada y borrosa.

Cuando logro con duro trabajo entreabrir los ojos, todo era blanco, tanto que le lastimaba los ojos. Era de día, la luz que se filtraba por la enorme ventana junto a su cama lo marcaba así. Sentía la cálida brisa rozar sus brazos descubiertos, aquel viento que entraba por el cristal abierto. Se embobo durante un momento en el danzar de las cortinas. Como algo que antes no le prestaría atención ahora le cautivaba…

Quizás sea por el hecho que… Había vuelto a nacer. Por que él apenas si se podía creer que estuviera vivo. Vivo después de _eso_…

_De matar a su hermano..._

Ahora podía desperdiciar su preciado tiempo hasta en nimiedades como esa. No quedaba nada más que hacer.

El insistente sonido de una máquina le llamo ahora la atención, a su lado justamente se hallaba una marcando su pulso. Algo más que corroboraba su milagro de estar vivo.

¿Aunque para que?

Se sentía lento y cansado. Trato de mover un dedo de su pie, fue inútil. Jamás se había sentido así, tan agotado, rendido, de forma lastimosa tumbado en una cama de hospital…

¿Hospital?

¿Cuál Hospital?. ¿De donde?

Ouch, pensar incluso dolía…

Hecho un vistazo al lugar lo más rápido que pudo – y sin mover la cabeza – Se le hacía familiar el recinto.

Konoha.

No es que hubiera estado en la misma habitación antes, pero los cuartos en un hospital suelen ser tremendamente similares y estresantes. Los pocos edificios que lograba ver a través de la ventana también eran inconfundibles.

Había vuelto a _casa_…

Quizás más muerto que vivo, arrastrando su cuerpo con ayuda de terceros, no por voluntad propia, traído por lástima, por deber, por ley… Quien sabe.

Que forma de joderle…

Le hubieran hecho el gran favor de dejarlo morir…

Por que…

Vivir ahora…

**_¿Para qué?_**

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

* * *

¿Tanto tiempo para esto? Pues sí, pero era necesario. Bastante confunso y puse a Sasuke algo reflexivo, pero cuando estas recluido en una cama apenas capaz de saberte conciente ¿Que más se puede hacer u.u?

Bueno, Sasuke sigue vivo... Aunque con los pensamientos del final... quien sabe por cuanto tiempo :3

De todos modos, gracias por sus comentarios :)

**° setsuna17, ikamari, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell & danielauchiha °**

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

&

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

-

Cuídense :)


	3. Evadir

**SENSATIONS**

* * *

Lalalalalala

Se nota que fue Semana Santa, que es el tercer fic que subo en estos dos días :p

Jitomatazos, abucheos, intento de linchamiento y amenazas con armas punzo cortantes. Al final del capitulo, por favor.**  
**

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…:**Naruto y Cía. No me pertenecen, esto es mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro; de lo contrario: **Veriamos a un Sasuke celoso, por que eso... no tiene precio.**

* * *

**Evadir**

°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

Simplemente su esperanza de no despertar un día no se cumplía, lamentablemente. Demasiado débil como para que él mismo se quitara la vida. ¿Cobarde? No, eso no era. Más de una vez estuvo dispuesto a perderla. No era miedo. El arrancarse el suero que lo sustentaba junto con aquellas máquinas insoportables que le recordaban una y otra vez con sus odiosos pitidos que seguía respirando, su corazón latiendo y seguía _vivo_…

Despues de días la sensibilidad retorno a él y el dominio parcial del cuerpo también. Ya podía mover hasta el dedo gordo de su pie. Sin embargo, no llego a abrir los ojos en 'público', léase a los pocos que entraban a la habitación a asearlo y revisarle, vigilándole, manteniéndose él mismo en su condena de aislamiento. Tenía la impresión que si cruzaba alguna mirada con alguna persona eso le provocaría chocar contra la realidad. Y no quería ocasionar ese hecho.

¿Algún día afrontaría al mundo?

¿Temor?

No sabía que temerle más entonces. Al hecho de no querer confrontar a aquellas personas dándoles a saber que estaba consciente, que comenzarán a interrogarle o el hecho… que se encontraba solo.

Imaginar que estaba allí enclaustrado en aquella cama sin alguien cercano velando su sueño.

Sus padres estaban muertos, cada uno de su clan lo estaba. ¿Su hermano? También. De su equipo Hebi no esperaba nada, ya se había acabado su contrato una vez Itachi murió pues ya no tenían objetivo en común. ¿Sus amigos? Bueno, de ellos ya se había encargado de alejarlo lo más posible. Prueba de ellos es que hasta la fecha, ninguno de ellos había puesto un pie en ese cuarto.

¿Añoraba su compañía?

Exactamente no…

Solo quería que de algún modo ese hueco en su pecho desapareciera a cualquier costo, bajo cualquier método. Que esa molestia se borrara de su ser. Y si la compañía de sus antiguos compañeros era la solución, no le importaba.

En fin, que no le iba ni venia que tuviera que ser cuidado como un bebé, que tarde o temprano tuvieran que traerle en una silla de ruedas para transportarlo, por que para él, la voluntad de seguir se había extinguido.

¿Su orgullo?

Para que mantener algo que a fin de cuentas seguiría su mismo destino. Al averno.

Solo ahora que disponía de toda la facilidad del mundo de disfrutar de un sueño profundo sin miedo a que le pillaran por sorpresa, pero esto no le satisfacía por que ahora sufría de incontables pesadillas.

º

_El ruido seco de la sangre esparcirse por la pared… como su tonalidad era mimetizado por la luz roja de una luna carmesí en el cielo nocturno sin nubes._

_La peste de putrefacción era insoportable en aquel cuarto sombrío. Sentía su cuerpo arder de culpas y pecados. El resentimiento y odio que le ayudaban a estar cuerdo ante el dolor, y seguir adelante como brújula, guía de sus acciones, había desaparecido._

_Por más que tratará de anteponerse al dolor, le lastimaban las heridas y estigmas que marcaban su piel. Sus ojos y boca sangrando, los brazos inmovilizados y las piernas entumidas. Desesperado por que por más que se desangraba no quedaba inconsciente._

_Por si fuera poco, oía los lamentos en su mente, voces de ultratumba, llamados que esperaba cesará de escuchar en su mente una vez concluyera su promesa para con su Clan. Pero lo único que obtenía a cambio eran reclamos, si, reclamos. Reclamos de su familia por haber terminado con su propia sangre. Su propio hermano._

_¿Sangre con sangre?_

_¿No era lo que querían ellos?_

_No, él mismo se había impuesto esto. Formándose su propia justicia, su camino. Aceptando lo que Itachi le había dejado solamente. Ser vengador._

_Era su propia venganza dejando de excusa al Clan y su memoria._

_Su culpa por ser débil esa vez…_

_Su remordimiento por ser el único que quedo con vida…_

_Su miedo de quedarse solo y afrontar la realidad._

_La leve esperanza de terminar con el dolor y morir juntos se desvanecía por que había gente que se empeñaba en hacerle vivir._

_**¿¡Porque?!**_

_- ¡¡'Déjenme en paz!! ¡¡Déjenme tranquilo!! Estoy cansado… Solo quiero descansar de una vez por todas… ' –_

º

Y así era cada noche… Sin embargo, una que otra vez podía sentir una candidez que le envolvía su ser y le apaciguaba. Una voz que le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, a sumergirse en un sueño pesado hasta el amanecer del día siguiente. Y a veces incluso, olvidar que lo había soñado. La horrible sensación en el pecho que le compungía a veces, ese hueco... se desvanecía poco a poco, cada vez más, rellenando ese espacio.

Repentinamente, cada vez era menos frecuente que el murmullo que le acunaba apareciera entre las penumbras de sus pesadillas… El hueco nuevamente se abría como herida dejando la carne viva al azote de la intemperie. Comenzando de cero...

º º º º

- Abre los ojos… - escucho como eco entre pensamientos un día de tantos. La voz de un hombre.

- Déjalo – apareció otra voz con un tono más bajo y amable, riñendo a la primera, otro hombre.

- Ya me canse de estar esperando a ver hasta cuando se digne de abrir los ojos. – espetó malhumorado el primero.

- Esa mejilla se ve mal – comento el otro sin siquiera hacerle caso a su compañero. Sasuke sintió como algo rozaba ligeramente su mejilla derecha y está ardía al contacto.

- Uzumaki pega duro. Pero por su culpa lo perdimos otros tres días. Apenas si mejora y él otro viene y lo deja casi en coma otra vez. – refunfuñaba molesto nuevamente el primer hombre, el cual, no se tomaba la molestia de bajar su voz ni por el lugar en el que se encontraba. Quizás con la esperanza que con sus quejas logrará despertarlo...

Pero Sasuke no estaba dispuesto a abrir los ojos ni dar señales de estar consciente. No tenía ganas de hablar ni de nada.

- Guarden silencio – una tercera voz apareció, ahora femenina pudo distinguir él, a pesar de ser fría y sin tacto. Sea quien fuere ella silenció al otro par de hombres. – Ya despertó… - agrego con total calma y seguridad.

_¿Cómo se dio cuenta ella?_

Como sea. No le quedaba más que dejar de fingir que estaba dormido.

Entreabrió con pesadez sus ojos, sus orbes negras divisaron frente a sí varias figuras.

A contra luz de la ventana vio a tres personas tal y como había imaginado: Dos hombres vestidos con el uniforme del ANBU, pero ambos sin usar la típica máscara y, una muchacha que apenas si parecía mayor que él en edad.

Entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de entornar la vista, procuró obtener mayor detalle de estos sujetos que lo veían detenidamente, en dado caso fueran ninjas que alguna vez él haya conocido en su vida; sin embargo, ninguno de sus rostros les era familiar a él: Uno de los hombres era de melena castaña y rebelde quién estaba parado al lado izquierdo de la cama, tenía cara de estar fastidiado, seguramente era quién se quejaba por todo. El otro sujeto, al extremo derecho, poseía la cabellera de un tono azul celeste al igual que sus ojos, este tipo poseía el gesto amable aún. Y frente a él, a los pies de su cama, se encontraba sentada en una butaca apoyada en la pared a una joven pelinegra quién tenía una expresión inescrutable en su pálido rostro y se hallaba cruzada de piernas y brazos hasta ese momento.

El joven de la derecha en cuanto lo miró parpadear se acerco rápidamente a él, sacó una lamparilla de entre sus cosas y le reviso los ojos minuciosamente. Le chequeo rápidamente como un médico. Al final le oyó suspirar.

- Bienvenido, Sasuke – escucho por su parte una vez guardaba su lámpara - ¿Te ha sentado la siesta? – bromeó sin afán de molestar.

No contesto, muy cansado como para articular algo, con la garganta reseca y sin ánimos de platicar, como siempre.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos con intenciones de ignorarlos.

No pudo, le chasquearon los dedos junto a su oído izquierdo.

- Anda, arriba. Ya ha sido suficiente tiempo de descanso como para que digas con que tienes sueño. – le replico el tipo castaño algo fastidiado.

- Uchiha Sasuke – le llamaron con autoridad captando su atención, desvió la mirada hacia la joven que se paraba de su sitio y se acercaba hasta quedar a los pies de su cama. –Se te ha venido a informar sobre tu actual situación dentro de los marcos legales que rigen Konoha. – le dijo sin mucho tacto. – Tu estado de salud se reporta estable y sin impedimentos para no retrasar más esta visita para notificarse tu posición. –

Suspiro derrotado dando a entender que le seguiría oyendo.

- Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi de Konoha con Número de Folio 33421342. Rango Gennin. Desertor de Konoha hace 3 años y traído de vuelta para comparecer por tus acciones a un juicio por parte del Consejo de la Aldea y la Hokage. – comenzó a hablar el joven ojiazul que le reviso dejando atrás esa faceta amable pero con calma siguió – Estás obligado a acatar el veredicto que te sea dado y cumplir con él. –

- Traicionar a Konoha, unirte a las filas de un criminal de Rango S, atentar contra la vida de shinobis de tu misma villa, extraer y robar información de la Aldea, poner en peligro la vida de terceros, entre otras faltas. Serás procesado desde este momento y cumpliras tu castigo en el momento indicado por las autoridades. – Volvió a explicar la joven morena. – Por ahora tus actos y movimientos serán supervisados las 24 horas del día. –

- Eso no será difícil. – le oyó al castaño bufar. Tenía razón, hasta ahora lo habían hecho muy bien.

- Bien, eso es todo por ahora ¿Alguna pregunta? –

No respondió.

- ¿Ni siquiera por tu equipo Hebi? – se aventuro a preguntar el ojiazul.

Sasuke le miro de reojo airadamente pero inmediatamente desvió la vista al techo.

- Definitivamente no eres ni sombra de lo que es un Uchiha. – le escucho comentar a la joven.

- Te falta dar la cara por tus crímenes, así que quieras o no tendrás que reponerte. –argumento el joven impaciente del trío aquel.

En vista que Sasuke no pretendía participar en la conversación o diría algo más, los 3 ninjas optaron por mejor marcharse. Estaban en camino a la puerta cuando la voz ronca y pastosa del Uchiha les pillo.

- No pedí que me salvaran… - articulo claramente con un deje de frustración y resentimiento en su voz... Las primeras palabras que decía en semanas y era eso.

- Egoísta de mierda… - alcanzo a oírle al castaño farfullar.

- Creo que... nosotros no somos las personas indicadas a las cuales echarles la culpa de esto. – el chico ojiazul recogia su mascara de ANBU de una mesita que estaba allí y se cubría su cara con ella.

- Por una vez en tu miserable vida piensa en los demás. – el otro joven se ponía de mala gana su máscara antes de abrir la puerta del cuarto y salir por ella, furioso.

- Una razón para vivir… búscala, la necesitarás. – El de la cabellera clara hizo un movimiento de la cabeza en señal de despedida, la cual Sasuke ignoro olímpicamente. - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto extrañado al ver que su compañera no se movía.

- No es nada – negó con su cabeza ella, echo un último vistazo a un narciso que decoraba el sobrio decorado de la habitación. Con un gesto de la cabeza también se despidio de Sasuke y salio antes que su compañero.

Una vez Sasuke se quedo solo nuevamente, no pudo más que pensar en algo...

Así que… el acto de buena voluntad de sus amigos de salvarle la vida, era la doble cara de la moneda de querer hacerlo pagar por todos sus desplantes… ¿Se las querian cobrar?

Prefirió desvanecerse en el sueño otra vez sin pensar en nada. Ni en el juicio… y castigo.

º º º º º

Los días siguientes comenzó a valerse por sí mismo. Ingería su propio alimento. Pero el simple hecho a veces de enderezarse era marearse con facilidad debido a su debilidad.

¿Qué esperabas de dos meses y tanto de estar sin hacer nada en la cama?

Aunque en el Hospital no podían evitar el temor de que quitarle el suero, el único Uchiha podría dejarse morirse de inanición.

No hablaba, aunque eso era normal en él. Pero los ánimos de no abrir la boca eran mucho menos que antes.

Sus 'carceleros' o vigilantes, no eran otros que los mismos que le llegaron con aquel sermón, los mismos tres ninjas.

De vez en cuando estaban dentro del cuarto u otras veces fuera, en el pasillo vigilando la puerta. Sus sentidos de ninja volvían a aflorar en él y era capaz de percibir eso. También se dio cuenta que no parecía que ellos se tomaran en serio su papel de cuidarle con diligencia puesto que no hacían nada realmente en su presencia, solo leían o dormían, como en el caso del castaño. El chiste era hacerle compañía, muy fiados de que no intentaría nada raro como por ejemplo: escapar.

Ja, como si pudiera hacer eso. A duras penas podía ir al baño por su propia cuenta.

Pero seguía sin visitas, eso si. Pensó que era una restricción, quizás.

Se le informo que Karin andaba por la Villa, también estaba siendo juzgada por sus acciones por estar en un grupo criminal. Suigetsu se había largado tras Kisame y desde entonces no daba para cuándo volvería o si estaba vivo aún. Juugo, bueno, respecto a Juugo le llego a comentar uno de sus guardias, precisamente el joven ojiazul, que era él quien atendía a su antiguo subordinado por el caso del sello y su problema de bipolaridad. Resulto ser que este joven ANBU era un médico especialista en sellos dentro de Konoha y estaba interesado en ayudarle con su caso. Asi que el amante de las aves estaba muy ocupado como para acercarse a su líder pues batallaba contra sus propios demonios internos.

Tsunade mantenía a Naruto con misiones. Su sensei, Kakashi… perdido en el camino de la vida seguramente. Los otros no interesaban.

De repente recordó como si no fuera obvio – andaba medio retardado – que estaba en un Hospital.

El punto era, que no había escuchado nada de Sakura. Curioso, estando ella dentro de este ramo.

Quizás andaba ocupada también.

º º º º º º

Aún perdido en los brazos de Morfeo podía sentir el frío de la noche colarse por la ventana entreabierta de la habitación y rozarle la piel expuesta.

Nuevamente tenía esos sueños… No... pesadillas mejor dicho.

Inesperadamente ese susurro que le tranquilizaba y hace un tiempo no oía, apareció.

Como lograba que las tinieblas se disiparan, invitándole a descansar sin miedo.

Pero ahora, a diferencia de antes. Era consciente de su cuerpo tranquilo y relajado, con su sueño ligero al que había caído tras salir de sus quimeras nocturnas.

Aún estaba patente esa tibieza que le invadía y le hacía cosquillas.

El hueco en el alma era forzado a cerrarse asi mismo.

No tardo en reparar que eso era producto de la compañía de alguien más a su lado.

¿Era broma? ¿Quien? ¿A estas horas? ¿Como?

La curiosidad era algo que creyo haber perdido hace mucho tiempo junto con recuerdos de la niñez. Esa incesante emoción de descubrir y satisfacer sus dudas le comenzo a carcomer como no recordaba en años...

Para cuando abrió los ojos con total cuidado de no mover un músculo de más y delatar su vigilia al intruso, distinguió por la poca luz de la Luna que se filtraba por el ventanal... la silueta pequeña de alguien sentado cerca de su cama.

Recorrio con la mirada la extensión de aquel cuerpo aún en las penumbras, distinguió como esta persona le tenía sujeta su mano. Como con sus dedos le acariciaba con parsimonia su dorso. Muy entretenida como para darse cuenta que le estaban vigilando.

Sasuke no hacía nada ni lo evitaba... Confundido todavía. Su mirada volvia a tener esa pesadez, esa chispa que dennotaba su soberbía y orgullo, fría y helada a la par como si fueran...

Dagas de hielo... Por que esa fue la sensación que invadió el cuerpo de aquel extraño pues Sasuke através de sus dedos percibió como se tensaba esta persona y un escalofrío recorría su ser.

El desconocido rápidamente dirigio su vista a Sasuke percatantose que le veía fijamente con sus ojos negros.

El Uchiha percibió como aquellos ojos ajenos se entreabrieron de la enorme sorpresa de haber sido pillado en pleno acto.

_¿Pero... de que otra forma podía actuar Sakura al verse descubierta?_

* * *

OMG, ¿Sasuke Emo?

Bueno, es para que se note desde que punto comienzan a regresar esos deseos por 'vivir' Y que estará dispuesto a todo con tal de evadir esa sensación incomoda en su ser :3

Gracias por sus comentarios :)

**° Sakurass, danielauchiha, setsuna17, €lid€, sakura29, karoru01, Karenxita-Akime Maxwell & maninucha°**

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review XD

Cuídense :)


End file.
